danny's diary
by doofenshmirtzevilinc
Summary: prequel to ashley's diary rated t for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starting a new life

(Danny's POV)

It's been four years since I stopped the diasteroid. Since then my life has been totally different. Having my parents know my secret identity has made life so much easier. Dash and I have become friends, and he and my sister are engaged. And now I'm in Houston training to be an astronaut. *Sigh*… I only wish Sam was here. You see, before we graduated high school, we had an argument about where to go to college, and broke up. I was depressed for weeks. Hell, I still am. You see a few weeks prior we… well, I don't wanna talk about it it's too personal.

I walked into my dorm room at NASA training camp. There was another guy already there. "Hey there" he said. "My name's Mason Dixon. What's yours?" "Danny" I said "Danny Fenton." "Nice to meet you Danny" Mason said "wanna go out for a drink after class?" "Sure" I said.

So we went to the Planet Tokyo Club for some beer and dancing. After a couple of bottles of bud lite I got kinda tipsy. I walked outside "I need a cigarette" I said to Mason.

(Sam's POV)

It was my first day at Wexler art school. Me and my roommate, Misty Hayes, decided to go to Planet Tokyo after a long day of drawing nude bodies, Which made me yearn for Danny. I missed Danny so much, I wish he knew what happened between us, and the real reason why I ran away from home. I walked outside for a cigarette and saw a boy who looked familiar. "You come here often?" he asked "Yeah" I said "Ran away from home when I was 18. My boyfriend got me pregnant and I was afraid to tell parents." "Does your boyfriend know?" he asked. "No," she said "Probably thinks I'm stll mad at him for not going to college with him." "Heh, that's the story of my life" the boy said. He looked at me "Say you look familiar…" he said.

(Danny's POV)

I was trying to place where I had seen this girl's face before when my ghost sense tingled. "Oh no." I said. There was a noise. I turned around to find the box ghost had opened up Pandora's box again. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he screamed "AND YOU HUMANS WILL COWER IN TERROR!" "I'm going ghost!" I screamed changing into my ghost form. Then the girl behind me said "Danny…?" that's when I recognized her face "Sam!" I said in joy "I'd love to embrace you right now I've got a stop a major annoyance." She grabbed my hand "May I help" she asked. "Mm-Hmm!" I said. And together we stopped the box ghost.

(Sam' POV)

After the box ghost was defeated, we went back to my place. "So…" Danny asked "You were pregnant?" "Yeah" I said. "Why didn't you tell me." He asked "I was scared." I replied. "And I didn't want you to be." He leaned over and kissed me. "As long as we have each other, I never fear anything." "me neither." We kissed, then I heard our daughter start crying. "I'll go get her." I said

(Danny's POV)

Sam came out breastfeeding a little baby girl. "Danny" she said "This is our daughter, Ashley Jacqueline Fenton" I felt my eyes watering "Can I hold her?" I whispered" She nodded and handed Ashley over to me. "Hi Ashley," I whispered "I'm your daddy" I turned to Sam. "How old?" I asked "five months" she said "And get this-" suddenly, the baby slipped out of my hands and was phaseing through the floor!" luckily I caught her just in time. "She has ghost powers?" I asked. Sam nodded. I was stunned. I immediately called my parents. "A _baby?"_ my mom said. "A baby girl" "yep" I answered. "Is that why Sam ran away?" "Yes Mrs. F." Sam said over the phone."well, you have our blessings" my dad said. "Guys?" sam said "Yes sam," "could you tell my parents were okay?" "Sure" my mom said. And then we hung up that began our life as parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Valentine's Dance

(Danny's POV)

I moved in with Sam and Ashley. Believe it or not, Mr. and Mrs. Manson were cool with us having a baby. Well, okay, they were more than a little mad at first, but my sister Jazz told them off. "They're in love," She said. "They've known each other since second grade. They were made for each other. Can't you see it?" Mrs. Manson sighed. "You're right" she said, then called me. "Hello?" I answered. "Danny? It's Pamela and Jeremy, Samantha's mom and dad" "Oh hello," I said. "We just had the most wonderful conversation with your sister" she said "I had no idea she was so smart" "Yeah," I said "she's the smartest of all of us" "We just want you to know you and Sammi-kins have our blessings" "Oh thanks," I said "You wouldn't mind if I um, married her, would you? You know like after the Valentine's Day dance?" "You have my consent" said Sam's dad. "Does she know?" "Not yet, Mr. Manson?" "Please call me Jeremy" he said "Okay um, Jeremy." I stifled a giggled. "So a baby huh?" "Yeah, Ashley Jacqueline Fenton. She's beautiful." "Will we get to meet her?" Pamela said "someday. I hope. I think Sam's still angry at you for not seeing her side back in high school." She sighed. "You sister's right, " Pamela said "She was just expressing her individuality." "Not to mention the clothes you picked out for her were fit for a librarian." I said. "That's what Tucker's girlfriend Valerie said." Jeremy said, "The have a baby girl as well." "Really?" I asked "Yep. Sasha Giselle Foley. She's two months old." After that I called Tucker.

(Tucker's POV)

I've been dating Valerie for 3 years. We got married just after Sasha's birth. Anyway, Danny invited us to the Valentine's day dance at Wexler School for the arts. Valerie and I are studying forensics at Alfred University. Her dad already offered us jobs at Axion labs. I were so excited that Sasha had a playmate, and that I was going to be the best man at Danny's wedding – and Valerie's going to be the matron of honor. We knocked on the door. "Tucker? Valerie?" Danny said we both hugged him and Sam. "It's so good to see you again!" Val said. "Same here" said Sam. "So Sammi" Danny said "I have a surprise for you" "What is it?" Sam asked. "You're gonna have to wait until we go to the dance." He said.

"Why don't you ladies introduce the babies to each other?" I said. "We need to talk guy to guy for a while" "Okay" they said. And with that, Sam and Val went into the next room with Sasha and Ashley. Danny sighed. "Nervous?" I asked. "You better believe it." Danny said.

(Sam's POV)

It was time for the Valentine's Day dance. I was wearing the same black and purple dress I wore to the prom. Danny wore his red and white t-shirt under his blazer, and carried Ashley in her carrier on his chest. He looked so handsome, with his jet black hair in a Joan Jett and the blackhearts style. Did I mention I dyed my hair purple? Yep I now have a purple streak in my hair. It totally matched my outfit. Danny walked into the room. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Yep." I said "Let's go."

We were in Danny's car. I can't believe he still has the car from his 16th birthday. "So, when do I get my surprise?" I said "Well," he said "How about right now?" "Okay." A nervous giggle came out of my mouth. "What is it?" "Sam," Danny breathed Yoga fire breaths "We're gonna get married." I sqealed and hugged Danny so tight he choked. "Ooh, sorry."

(Danny's POV)

"Do you, Daniel Jackson Fenton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the judge asked me. "I-I do" I stuttered "and do you, Samantha Elaine Manson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband" "I do" she sighed "You may now-" We kissed before he could even finish. "…Kiss the bride"

Tuck and Valerie signed the papers, and Sam, Ashley and I were officially a family.

(3rd person)

"The universe is a free-spirted, fun-loving force that must be conquered and oppressed." Said the sinister Queen Moria. She was jealous of her twin sister, the benevolent Ulala, had just became Empress of the Clarion galaxy. "I must go to Earth and find that Jack Fenton. He must know the location of that man who failed to take over the earth." She turned to her minions. "Send out the robots."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: After the dance

(3rd Person)

There was a knock at the door at Fenton Works. "Hello?" Jack Fenton answered. Being the moron that he was, he did not realize that there was a robot standing right in front of him. "May I please see your papers?" the robot said in the classic American dream husband voice. "Wha-?" the robot's face changed from a handsome dream husband to a more robot-like face. "Show me your papers or DIE!" The robot picked Jack Fenton up "Help!" he screamed. His apprentices, the ghost-busting team formerly as Masters' Blasters, now known as the Fenton 3, rushed to his aid but were quickly captured as well. Their female leader, Leslie, left a distress call on Danny Phantom's voice mail. You see, after the defeat of Vlad Plasmius, the Masters' Blasters felt extremely guilty for making Danny Phantom look bad. So they made a public apology on the news. The Fentons accepted it, and The Fenton 3 quickly became loyal members of team phantom. They also ditched their lame codenames long ago. "I contacted Danny Mr. Fenton." Said Leslie. "no answer though" "Hmmm…" Jack mused "Must be on his honeymoon." "Do you think He'll get the message?" asked Donovan, one of the male members. "I'm sure he will." Said Brandon, the other boy, "He's one of the best."

Meanwhile, the benevolent Empress Ulala was confronted by her right hand man, Phillipus. "Your highness," he said "Your sister has captured The Savior of two worlds' father and associates" "I know." Said Ulala, she is after the powers of Plasmius" "What should we do your highness?" her girl Friday, lily, spoke. "We search for Plasmius." Ulala said "and I know who Spencer the chiweenie will be assigned to.

(Danny's POV)

It was morning in Maui. Sam and I had a long night of making out, and we were totally wiped so we went to get some of that famous kona coffee. I changed into Phantom and grabbed Sam by the arms. Just as we were soaring blissfully through the air, a gun fired shooting Sam right out of my arms. I looked up. It was Skulker! I was so furious I froze him and smashed his cyber armor into itsy-bitsy pieces, then smacked his body away. _That'll teach you to mess with me on my honeymoon._

I rushed Sam to the hospital. The doctor said she needed a blood transfusion. "Give her mine" I said "But, you're DNA!" the nurse said. "Look I don't know how my DNA will affect her" I said. "but I know we're the same blood type. So just do it." And so they did.

(Sam's POV)

I woke up in a hospital bed. Danny was nowhere in sight, and skulker was back and he fixed his armor. _He's going to kill me._ I thought. Immediately, as if by instinct, I went ghost and attacked him. After I sucked him up in the Fenton thermos, Danny walked in cradling Ashley. "Sam!" he gasped "You're-" "Yes" I said "I guess you know that I gave you a blood transfusion then" suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" I wondered aloud. Danny opened the door. "OMG!" danny yelled.

(Danny's POV)

There was a goddess-like woman hovering in front of me. Standing next to her was the president and the Guys In White. "Mr. Phantom," one of the GIW said. "We have a very important mission for you. Your highness?" "Thank you, sir" the goddess woman said. "I am the Empress Ulala of the Clarion galaxy. Forgive me for intruding, but we must bring you the unfortunate news that my evil twin, Queen Moira, has kidnapped your father and his cohorts. We caught the distress signal sent by a girl named Leslie." Sam and Listened to Leslie's distress call. "Why would your sister kidnap them" I asked. "Because she wants the powers of the fool who nearly destroyed the earth." The Empress said somberly. "Who? Vlad?" Sam asked. She nodded. "We are currently trying to locate them." Said the other GIW. "The president has something to give to you." The president approached me and handed me a hatbox. I opened it, and found a dog inside. "What is this? _Lady and the Tramp_?" I asked. "No," the president said "Spencer the chiweenie is an agent of the Intergalactic Safety Organization, of which the Empress is the head of." "We are currently trying to locate Plasmius" said Ulala. "But what's with the dog?" Sam asked. "I had a vision that plasmius would arrive back on earth." Ulala said "Until then her nemesis is an evil scientist named Marla Wycotch" "O…Kay…" we said in unison. "We have to leave" said the president. "We'll contact you if we need anything." And with that they were gone. I panicked. "Oh man!" I said "How am I gonna tell mom about dad?" "we'll tell her the truth." Sam said. Her voice was so soothing. I leaned over to kiss her cheek… but then Spencer started squatting. "Oh great," I said. "Another girl" "We could try for a boy" sam said coyly. "Yeah," I said "but let's wait until ashley's a little bit older."


End file.
